Karaoke
by TardisBluePen
Summary: The Bohos go to the Cat Scratch Club and decide to sing a little karaoke! Weirdness and randomness ensues! Rated because it's RENT. All canon couples! Please read and review! NO FLAMES! On hiatus for now. Will be updated soon!


Well, this is completely random, but I've always wanted to imagine the Bohos singing karaoke! xD So, I came up with this.

A/N: If I owned RENT, it would still be on Broadway.

_Italics _are people's thoughts. Just to let you know. The only thoughts here are Roger's and Mark's, anyway.

And a huge HUGE mega thanks to my most wonderful beta, Ginger Glinda the Tangerine! Wow, she is awesome! The coolest beta ever! xD Thanks so much for helping me with this, hon! Love ya! -hugs-

* * *

Chapter 1- I LOVE KARAOKE!

Our favorite group of Bohos woke up Saturday morning, looking forward to a nice, relaxing day.

Now, seeing that it was the weekend, everyone was usually sleeping, writing a song (Roger), drinking (Collins), acting crazy (Maureen), or filming something (Mark). But this weekend was different. Mark hadn't touched his camera for 3 straight days, instead, spending all his time with his new girlfriend, Stacey. Mimi, who was usually curled up with Roger, watching (translation: making out during) some crappy chick flick movie, was now up and moving around energetically, distracting everyone else from their current weekend goal: trying to catch up on their sleep after a horrendous, drunken game of Truth or Dare the previous night.

"Meems, what are you doing?" Stacey asked incredulously, cracking open an eyelid. She had given up on trying to fall asleep while sitting on Mark's lap, and had now contented herself by resting her head on his shoulder.

"Getting ready for work," Mimi replied, slipping on her boots. "What does it look I'm doing? Where else could I possibly be going dressed like this?"

"How should I know? You always dress like that," Stacey exclaimed, grinning.

Mimi gasped. The nerve of her!

Stacey giggled.

"You bitch," Mimi laughed, throwing a pillow at Stacey.

"I'm kidding!" Stacey replied, also laughing. She caught the pillow and threw it back to Mimi. "So, anyway, you have to work tonight?"

"Yeah…" Mimi sighed.

"But it's Saturday!" Roger complained, his guitar on his lap, trying in vain, to write another song. He seemed to be talking more to his guitar than to her. Mimi scowled.

"Yeah, what gives?" said Collins.

"Guys, I promised Alex I would work today, to make up for when I was sick last week. But, it doesn't really matter that it's Saturday. It's totally worth it working at the Cat Scratch Club. I mean, it's a lot of fun," Mimi replied, giving a mischievous smile. "Everyone there is so nice, especially…"

She paused, and glanced at Roger. He had given up on his songwriting, and was now trying to get comfy on the new couch, completely shutting her out. How dare he ignore her…and just to get some oh-so-desperately needed sleep! Pssh! Like he couldn't get that every day! It's not like he ever did anything else! She had to say something…get him to pay more attention to her…get him angry. And she had just the thing.

"Especially what?" prodded Maureen.

She continued, "Especially the older, more mature men. Remember Benny?"

"What?!"

Roger, who had been succeeding at falling asleep on the couch, suddenly sat straight up, his eyes wide open. He just stared at Mimi, and Mimi just smiled evilly back.

_Oh no…_

"Mimi, what's going on? Is there something I should know about?"

_Of course not! She wouldn't…would she?_

She said nothing, still smiling.

"Mimi…?"

_Nah…she would never do something like that. But then why isn't she answering me?_

Still nothing.

Sensing that he was not going to be getting an answer anytime soon, Roger merely scowled and rolled over, throwing a blanket over his head.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Angel.

"Burn!" yelled Maureen.

"Sorry man, I guess you're just not 'mature' enough for her," laughed Collins.

"Mimi! How could you say that?!" Stacey put on an expression of mock shock. Mimi threw the pillow at Stacey again. Stacey merely caught it, lay it on Mark's shoulder, and settled her head on it again. Mark gave her a disgruntled look. Stacey ignored it, and continued, "God, Mimi, you're so mean!"

"Yeah!" Mark cut in. "Can't you see what this is doing to Roger?" Mark reached under the blanket and ruffled Roger's hair. "Poor Roggie woggie!"

"Get fucked!" yelled Roger, though he was slightly muffled by the blanket.

"Okay, you heard the man, let's go, Angel!" Angel whacked Collins on the arm.

"Ow!" Collins cowered, helplessly.

Mimi, trying to restrain the urge to laugh at her friends' idiotic behavior, walked over to the couch and, hesitantly, sat down beside Roger.

"Oh, come on, Rog, I was just kidding."

She pulled the blanket off his head.

"Baby?"

Roger just pulled the blanket back up, but this time, he clenched it tightly in his fists. She may have been kidding, but the mere thought of her with an older, overly-controlling, disrespectful man…it just hurt. He clenched the blanket tighter.

_Try getting it away from me now! _he thought savagely.

Okay, now Mimi was pissed!

"Yeah, Roger, I would definitely rather be with an older man who drinks, smokes, totally dominates me, disrespects me, and wants me for nothing but my body! For Christ's sake, it was just a joke! What's wrong with you?!" She was no longer laughing.

Roger gave an angry gasp, and she could feel him tense up next to her. He doubted she would ever know how much she had hurt him just then.

Mimi took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Roger…I was just joking around! I mean, those guys have nothing on you and don't you even think differently for a second! Besides, no matter how respectful, good-looking, mature, or polite any of those men might be, I would never, ever leave you for one of them. You know how much you mean to me. I love you!" She was dead-serious now.

Collins had to bite his tongue (and bite it hard!) to resist from squealing "awwww!" after this astounding statement. Angel, Maureen and Stacey seemed to be suffering the same, but Mimi didn't even notice.

Roger, however, was touched by her words. Of course he had known that she was joking and would never leave him, though there was still the off-chance that he might wake up one morning, only to find her gone…with someone else. Or the chance that when he waited for her to return home from work one night…she wouldn't return. And he could not bear it if that happened. She was his whole world. He would die without her. He loved her!

He still didn't move, probably because he was still in shock from her little speech. Mimi sighed, disappointed.

"Well, since you've got nothing better to do, and since it'll give you a chance to get out of the loft and get some fresh air, why don't you guys come along tonight? Just to keep an eye on me…besides, they'll have karaoke afterwards. That could be fun."

"I LOVE KARAOKE!!" Angel and Maureen squealed at the same time.

"Oh, no…" muttered Collins.

Angel glared, while Maureen raised her hand, threatening to whack him again. Collins quickly got up off his chair, moved to the other side of the room, and settled comfortably on the floor. Stacey threw her pillow at him.

Mimi sighed again, and turned back to Roger. She was starting to get irritated. She pulled the blanket off him once more, this time tossing it across the room to where he could not get it.

Again, Roger remained motionless.

"Please?"

Suddenly, remembering how to use his body again, Roger rolled over to face her. He said nothing, but smiled slightly. Mimi, seeing the answer in his eyes, grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes…thanks Rog." She gave him a light kiss. But before she could pull away, he began to respond, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Linking her arms behind his neck, she moaned slightly, as his tongue soon gained access to her mouth.

"Um…shall we get going?" a certain cameraman interrupted. Mimi and Roger broke apart as everyone turned to stare at Mark. He had been awfully quiet about this whole thing, ever since it had come up. They all knew he was a little wary about clubs.

"What?" _What are they staring at?_

Before they could declare their wonder (and worry) at his sudden desire to go to a strip club, Stacey spoke up.

"Don't worry, nothing super-bad can happen to him there. None of those little sluts will dare to try anything on him…not while I'm here. I mean, they can't just seduce him the moment he walks through the door…that's my job." She smiled wickedly. "Uh, no offense about the slut thing, Meems."

"Yeah, whatever," said Mimi, who was still gazing intently at Roger, wanting nothing more than to forget about work and go for another round. But then, she noticed Joanne. Joanne had been strangely quiet, too.

"Hey, Joanne, you okay?" She asked.

"It's just…I've never been to one of these things before."

No way! Everyone couldn't help but stare. What had happened the courageous Joanne that they all knew and loved? The one who had never been afraid to try new things? (After all, she did have Maureen for a girlfriend.)

Maureen gaped at her for a split-second, but quickly broke into a very fast chatter.

"Oh my god, Pookie! Don't worry, you'll love it, it's gonna be so much fun! You can sing karaoke with me!"

"I don't know…" Joanne hesitated.

"Pweese, Pookie?" Maureen instantly went into her puppy dog eyes mode. "I've always wanted to sing a duet with you." She pouted.

"Well…" Who was she kidding? With a face like that, Joanne just had to give in. "Okay."

"YAY! We are going to have so much fun!" Maureen screamed.

Joanne smiled.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Angel asked.

"For Mimi and Roger to finish their little make-out session?" said Stacey, laughing.

"That was a rhetorical question, Stacey," Angel said.

But sure enough, Mimi had gotten her wish. As they all turned back towards the couch, they could plainly see that Roger and Mimi had taken advantage of Maureen's pleading with Joanne, and had begun to passionately make out again, though they broke apart at hearing her words.

"Whoo!" Angel cat-called, using her hand to pretend to fan herself.

Collins couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Mimi and Roger demanded at the same time.

Stacey snorted. "Whatever, let's go!"

"Wait!" Mimi said, urgently, rushing off to the bathroom.

After Mimi had quickly reapplied her make-up and fixed her clothes ("Thanks a lot, Roger!"), the four happy couples headed out the door, all excited for a night of singing and dancing at the Cat Scratch Club.

* * *

I really hate the ending. It's so cliche and just plain annoying, so don't bother to tell me that, I'd rather not hear it again.

This story is on a short hiatus for right now. I am trying to finish my main Sweeney Todd fic right now, but I will still try to find time for this. I already have some ideas for what songs I want them to sing, but I will take requests, if anyone has any ideas.

Please review! It makes my day, and it will probably inspire me to update faster! -hinthint-


End file.
